shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Longtail Gang
Introduction The Longtail Gang is a crew of 8 members with a total bounty of 452,000,000. The crew is led by Sol Hamlet. The members of the Longtail Crew come from a variety of locations, though the first four members come from Fallen Longtail Kingdom. Their ship is the Skidbladnir. Jolly Roger The Jolly Roger of the Longtail crew is a cartoonish skull and bones overlaid on top of a vault door. Crew Members Members Organization The organization of the Longtail Gang is based off of three branches, each lead by one of the Three Valkyries, one of the women part of the original gang, who report up to Sol Hamlet the captain. Each Valkyrie is in charge of one aspect of thieving and planning, with members of similar skills to that Valkyrie. Serena, the Valkyrie of Beauty, takes care of dealings with brokers, undercover and disguise work. The members of the crew in this team are Serena and Mark. Sirena, the Valkyrie of Intelligence, takes care of detailed plans before a heist on also helps to set up the right conditions. The members of the crew in this team are Sirena, Marissa, and Marcus. Selena, the Valkyrie of Power, takes care of the muscle work and other thieving skills not covered by the other two. The members of the crew in this team are Selena and Sarah. Sol donates work to each team. Crew Strength The crew's strength is in their ability to perform a wide variety of tasks. Each member of the crew has a unique skill set, but they all have the versatility to assist each other. They all have at one point or another worked with each other, and as such, understand the powers of each other and how to best work as a team. Each member of the team is also capable of winning fights against competent opponents, like the Marines. There are also multiple members of the team who are Devil Fruit Users, including Sol, Selena, Serena, and Marissa. A rarity about the crew is that they all are known by the Marines and all have bounties, which is uncommon for most crews. History After initially arriving in Inari Village on Fallen Longtail Kingdom, Sol quickly bonded with three other teens: Serena Del Marco, Selena Del Rosa, and Sirena Del Vil. The four initially did not get along, but after quickly learning that all four wanted to leave the island to explore the world for some reason or another, they quickly bonded together. As time passed over the next 3 years, the group continued to grow stronger by hunting the wild animals of the Longtail Kingdom. During this training, Sol taught the other members parts of the book The Thievius Longtailus in order to help them grow as a group. After 3 years of living in Inari Village, Sol and his friends decided that they had grown strong enough to leave the island, but that before they left, they would leave a message against the Queen of Fallen Longtail Kingdom, Luna Hamlet. They decided to steal from several royal convoys across the nation and left messages stating that they had done it. After learning that Luna got the message, the crew christened themselves the Longtail Gang, stole a small ship from a coastal city and left the nation. One year following them leaving the island, Sol and his crew talked to and recruited Marissa Oscar.(SIP) Two years following them leaving the island, Sol and the crew fought and recruited Marcus Oliver.(SIP) Immediately after recruiting Marcus, the crew invaded a Navy base and stole from it two Devil Fruits, one was Sol's Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Inari's Kitsune. The other was Selena's Suka Suka no Mi, Model: Arubino. The events of this heist also led to most of the crew receiving their first bounty of 10,000,000. Four years ago, the crew returned to Longtail Kingdom and was horrified by the amount of damage that Luna had done to the nation. They had been aware that the kingdom had not been doing well, but they did not expect to see the poor condition that the country was in. They also quickly learned that a large number of citizens were about to attack Blue Ramparts in order to overthrow Queen Luna. This lead them to plan an attack in which Sol could take out his sister by taking advantage of the situation. Splitting the crew in two, Sol took Selena and Marissa to Blue Ramparts to confront his sister and her two elite bodyguards, while Marcus, Serena, and Sirena launched an attack on a high security prison to break out extra forces for the rebel army to use and to also force Luna out into the open. The plan worked to perfection and Sol was able to win his fight against Luna. In the aftermath of the fight, Sol was able to regain possession of The Arts of a Thieving Longtail. The crew also received increases in their bounties. Three years ago, Sol and the crew were able to purchase a new ship from Water 7 that they named the Skidbladnir. He was also able to recruit Mark Rivera during their trip to pick up the ship. (SIP) Shortly after securing the crew's new ship, Sol fought and recruited Sarah Van der Hagen. (SIP) Bounties The bounties of the Longtail Gang are reflective mostly of the heists they have performed. They vary among crew members who participate in greater roles in heists. Sol and Selena have bounties that almost double or quadruple another member of the crew because they have a combative Devil Fruit. Although not stated below, all member's bounties include multiple heists as part of their bounty value. *'Sol Hamlet -' 171,000,000 - For killing the leader of a World Government backed organization, leading to the dissolve of the nation's government. *'Selena Del Rosa -' 73,000,000 - For brutally attacking a warship of Marines and stealing a Devil Fruit, and also a member of a crew that caused the downfall of a World Government ally. *'Serena Del Marco -' 43,000,000 - For being a member of a crew that caused the downfall of a World Government ally. *'Sarah Van der Hagen -' 42,000,000 - For being a notorious pirate. *'Sirena Del Vil -' 41,000,00 - For being a member of a crew that caused the downfall of a World Government ally. *'Mark Rivera -' 36,000,000 - For beating a large number of Marines. *'Marcus Oliver -' 31,000,000 - For destruction of Navy and World Government buildings. *'Marissa Oscar -' 15,000,000 - For beating a large number of Marines. Actions *Theft of two Devil Fruits from a Marine Storage Facility *Downfall of the Longtail Kingdom *Thefts and robberies of Navy ships and stations. Category:Pirate Crews Category:SentinelBlue